Night Of the Red Devil
by TheDogObeys
Summary: It was Halloween night in Limbo City; the night for trick-or-treating, mischievous pranking, and devil hunting. Will Dante be able to handle it all?


**I was bored, so I decided to write a little two part story of Dante and Kat from DmC. Enjoy. **

* * *

It was Halloween night in Limbo City. The crisp autumn air hovered over the undisturbed crowds of citizens like the city's CCTV cameras, watching them walk like sheep under its chilly breath. Sprinkled amongst the crowds of citizens in large clusters, were children in festive costumes.

Little vampires and ghosts scurried their way through the clouds of business workers, their chubby fingers clasped around their own empty pillowcase. Their beady little eyes glanced up at their parents, silently asking permission to run freely to receive candy from welcoming strangers on the neighborhood street. Hesitant, but not wanting to disappoint their children, mothers and fathers gave a slight nod of the head, giving their children approval to run free. Within seconds, the little festive ghouls and fairies ran off to fill their pillowcase.

While the streets of Limbo City glowed with squealing children, a windowless sanctuary remained dark within the city's walls. Housed inside the unseen complex, was an organization of freedom fighters, known as The Order. Inside The Order's sanctuary, members continued with their everyday tasks, not breathing in the Halloween atmosphere. Unlike the festive costumes seen out on the streets, the hidden members wore grim, dark, and torn clothing; they dressed almost as if they live in a post-apocalyptic world.

Staying in one of the rooms of The Order's obscure sanctuary, was Limbo City's most wanted fugitive, Dante. He was lazily sprawled on the small firm bed provided for him, quietly musing over another accomplished escape from the city. His clothes were just as torn as the other members, and his face was greasy from excessive sweat. He ran his tongue over the chapped surface of his thin, even lips. His intense blue eyes softened as he continued to embrace himself in his thoughts. His firmly toned and exposed arms shivered in the coolness of his room. His narrow nostrils flared at the whiff of his sweaty body odor, and his eyebrows furrowed at the musty stench.

This was how Dante celebrated Halloween; doing absolutely nothing but lay in bed after hours of running from danger, clothed or stark nude; Dante decided to keep his clothes on that Halloween night.

Suddenly, he heard the door to his room creak open. "I'm busy." He grumbled, not caring to see who was at the door. "My vision showed me otherwise." A young woman's voice replied, followed by her quick approaching footsteps. Hearing the woman's firm yet tender voice, Dante lifted his head with slight effort to look at the young woman standing by the edge of his bed.

She peered shyly at Dante from underneath the brim of her jacket's hood. Her fingers, laced with graceful henna tattoos, tugged on the sleeves of her jacket. Her small plump lips quivered slightly as she murmured, "It's cold in here." The fair-faced lady goes by the alias Kat, and she serves as the right hand of The Order's leader, as well as a close friend to Dante.

Dante shrugged his shoulders at the shivering girl. "Eh, I've been through worse." He then lazily rolled over on his stomach. "So, what do you want?" Without a hint of hesitation, Kat blatantly responded with, "You have a mission. And I will serve as your guide."

As soon as he heard her words, Dante released a loud growl of irritation. He wanted to do nothing but lay in bed, and it displeased him to hear that he had to work. "I want to complain right now, but I'm too lazy to even think of a response." He then buried his face into the bed's only pillow.

"Why bother wasting your breath complaining? You have nothing planned for tonight." Kat said calmly, sitting herself on the edge of the bed. Dante remained still, quietly absorbing Kat's words. She was right, he had no plans that Halloween night.

As if reading his mind, Kat's plump lips curled in a small grin. "See? Now considering the location of this mission, we need to dress for the occasion." She hopped off the bed, happily adding, "You are going to love what I made for you! Hold on."

Wondering what Kat was on about, Dante slowly lifted himself off the bed, watching Kat suspiciously as she briskly walked out of his room. She returned a few minutes later, carrying a folded pile of predominantly red clothes in her hands. When she began laying out the clothing before Dante, he was suddenly appalled at what he saw.

The red pile of clothing was actually an entire Halloween costume, created for Dante. A satin pink dress shirt laid casually on top of a bright red leather coat, with brash shoulder pads decorated with small spikes. Below the shirt and coat, was a pair of faded red skinny jeans, and a pair of bright red cowboy boots.

Dante gazed in astonishment at the costume before him. "...What...the...hell." He uttered, slowly raising his eyes at Kat. She merely smiled at him, her expression unnaturally devilish. "Here's a nice prop for this costume." She then said, before pulling out a red headband with devil horns from the pocket of her jacket.

Dante's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh hell no Kat...HELL no." Kat tossed the headband to Dante. Catching the homemade devil horns, Dante asked, "What makes you think I am going to wear _that_?" Kat sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are going to have to. It's for the mission...and it's a very important mission too." She then smiled again. "Don't worry Dante, I'll be dressed up as well."

Dante couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. "Fine."

* * *

**I love it when boredom hits me. Did you guys enjoy it? Read and review please!**


End file.
